


The Bond Between Us

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Firefighter Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher Lance (Voltron), Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Keith comes back home all worn down and tired from work. Luckily, he has a very sweet, very attentive boyfriend to get him out of his head for a bit.Dedicated to TheLegendOfChel, I know it's kind of late but happy birthday girl!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	The Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLegendOfChel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/gifts).



> I know it's kind of late, but happy birthday Chel!! Sorry for taking so long, but I couldn't stay still and do nothing when one of the most sweetest, nicest girl managed to be alive for a whole trip around the earth!  
> Real talk, I am very happy to have known you and everyone on discord during this past year, you guys inspire me every day to write and draw and to do anything.  
> I hope you enjoy! (And please ignore my mistakes, I'm posting from my phone!! I'll fix them tomorrow! -sobs-)
> 
> P.S: And yes the tittle is definitely a pun, I was out of ideas, don't judge me.

  
Ok, so you really cannot blame Keith for being in this kind of situation right now; pinned to the sofa by his boyfriend and having his hands being tied up over his head with the music from Mario Kart playing loudly from the TV as they both make out for who knows how long. 

  
He had had a rough day today at work, aright?

  
And back home he had a really nice boyfriend.

  
A really nice boyfriend named Lance who when he saw Keith coming back home all worn down and moody from his job as a fireman, he promptly decided to have some down time with pizza and Mario Kart, drinking a couple of beers and helping Keith let out his frustrations by hitting other cars with shells and taking part in some healthy competition against him.

  
And yeah, maybe they both got carried over by the "competition" side of things. 

  
And yes, he might have taunted Lance a little bit too much.

  
And ok, they definitely got a bit too rough in the middle of it, causing Lance to pin him against the sofa.

  
But you cannot expect him to not to get turned on by being held down by his boyfriend! He's not made of steel! He's actually very weak to temptation, mind you! It's not his fault he let things escalate to mindless making out!

  
Especially with the way Lance looked; his hair tousled and his with his buttoned up shirt that had some buttons undone and his dumb tie with little UFO's he used at work even though he didn’t need to because he only teaches little kids and that doesn't need a complete formal appearance but still did it anyways because Keith gave it to him and he loved it when Keith tied it up for him and pecked him on the lips every morning.

  
And alright, it also didn't help that his bright playful blue eyes were looking at him hungrily and that together with feeling the weight of his boyfriend's body pinning him down, and those big hands grabbing on tightly onto Keith's wrists and pinning them over his head against the sofa made his head spin in a good way.

  
Lance had cached on pretty quickly onto Keith's excitement, especially with the way Keith smirked and his eyes got dark with lust, easily opening his legs to better accommodate Lance in between them.

  
And well, Lance knew everything about Keith by now, really. He knew all about the things he liked in bed and how he liked them, and so it didn't take long for him to grab his belt and tie it up around his wrists.

  
Keith tried to struggle, as half halfheartedly as it was, but Lance kept his grip firm around his wrists and when he finished tying them securely, the sat back for a moment, admiring Keith from head to toe with a hungry gaze.

  
"How is it, babe? not too tight?"

  
Keith smirked, making a show of struggling against his binding's once again and testing the way the thick leather kept his wrists in place without putting on much pressure. "You're getting pretty good at this, you know that? But, is this all you got?”

  
"Oho, challenge accepted, babe." Lance smirked cockily towards Keith, giving a small peck on Keith's nose. "Now be good and don't move your hands from here." He held Keith's hands back over his head and let go with a last squeeze of his wrists, starting to search his pockets for something else to tie Keith up.

  
Keith squirmed a bit in place, but he choose to not to move his wrists from where they were, holding eye contact as if daring the other to hurry up before he changed his mind. 

  
Meanwhile, Lance looked more and more disgruntled as he kept searching all his pockets and coming up empty with anything useful. In the middle of it all Lance looked down to the blue tie hanging messily from his neck as if he had seen it for the first time in a new light.

  
He untied it, and held it between his hands, looking in between Keith and the tie for a while as a big grin started to grow on his face.

  
"Alright, I got an idea." He smiled impishly towards Keith, holding the tie horizontally in front of his face. "Since you played nice through all that, I’ll let you choose. So, eyes or mouth?"

  
Keith looked at the tie for a moment, mind reeling.

  
To be perfectly honest, if Keith had to say wherever he preferred being blindfolded or gagged, he will always choose gagged. There was something he specially loved about having all the embarrassing sounds me made while Lance touched him muffled, no matter how loud or lewd they were, but also, he always preferred to be gagged with a ball of cloth secured inside his mouth, and all Lance had in his hand was one simple tie. So it was better to be blindfolded for now, he could always convince Lance to take it to the bedroom in the middle of it, where their big collection of scarf's, gags and ropes waited for them.

  
“My eyes.”

  
After Keith said his choice, it didn't took Lance long to tie it around his eyes, leaving him effectively blindfolded and at the mercy of Lance's hands.

  
And to be honest, he loved it.

  
Lance's fingers felt warm against his face as he fixed the tie to cover his eyes properly, brushing softly and lightly against his cheeks in a way that felt stupidly loving and made Keith's heart flutter. Then he felt those fingertips go down and brush against his neck, over his chest through his shirt, until the hands settled on his waist, heavy and warm as if they belonged there since the beginning of time.

  
The music from Mario Kart coming from the TV still played loudly not far from him, almost distracting him from the moment, but he decided to breathe and concentrate in the weight of his boyfriend on top of him, Lance's breathing hitting his face from their short distance, and soon after that, the feeling of Lance's soft lips over his, kissing him more sweetly than it should be allowed on a situation like this.

  
He felt himself get lost into it, Lance was always so kind and soft with every touch and every kiss, and the warmth from his boyfriend made him melt slowly, his mind still slow and woozy from the alcohol but still alert enough to feel every touch from Lance’s hands caressing his waist, until they went down and his hands touched the skin under his shirt, sending electricity to run in every place he touched.

  
Keith tried to hold back the sounds escaping from his mouth, embarrassed by them, and he kept fighting the restrains holding him back, feeling more and more turned on as his movements were restrained by them, and the thought of Lance’s next move.

  
Suddenly Lance stopped kissing him and Keith found himself missing Lance's hands drawing circles on his skin.

  
Keith then felt the weight shift on top from him. He heard some shuffling and some bottles clinging softly beside him before he noticed the volume of music go down until it barely disappeared. 

  
Keith huffed, smiling at the thought of the dumb Mario music being too distracting for his boyfriend.

  
"Shut up." Lance grumbled on top of him, probably giving him the stink eye.

  
"I didn't say anything." Keith answered with a grin on his face. 

  
"Oh, now you’re just asking for it." He could feel Lance's glare without even seeing it, and he couldn't help the giggle that came out of him. He then heard some more shuffling with their vases clinging until he felt Lance's weight shift again.

  
“Alright, I’ll need you to relax for this. Tell me your color.” Lance said, his voice starting to sound rough and low.

  
Before he could ask what was he talking about, he felt something really really cold and wet on his stomach which made him gasp out loud, but it was only for a moment, as it went on a straight line from his bellybutton and up between his abs, before Lance suddenly retired it.

  
“And well?”

  
Keith took a moment to breathe and reorganize his spinning thoughts before answering. He and Lance had done temperature play before, but it had been a while since then, and finally getting to do it and thinking about what will Lance do to him this time made his heart race with a new excitement for what was to come.

  
“Green” He settled on, voice breaking in the middle of it and making feel ashamed.

  
“Good.” Was all he said, but he heard Lance’s smile on his voice clear as a day. And without saying anything else he felt cold cold fingers going back inside his shirt and touching his skin, rolling up his shirt and exposing his chest, taking their time to caress Keith's nipples and make him gasp again.

  
He then heard some crunching, and soon after he felt Lance's cold tongue licking his stomach, just over the same place he had placed the ice on, and Keith had to bit down a moan.

  
He bit his lip and tried to hold back the embarrassing sounds coming out of him over Lance's ministrations.

  
"L-Laance...!" He called out, his voice coming out ragged and breathy.

  
He felt a few kisses on his chest, lips slightly less cold than before but still sending shivers all over his body, before Lance finally sat back up and answered.  
"What is it baby?" Lance's voice was just as wrecked at his, but he couldn't help perking up again at the sound of more clinging beside him, Lance apparently searching for more ice.

  
Keith gulped, trying to get a grip of his own voice before talking. "Take me to the bedroom, I... I want you to gag me, and... And tie me up more."   
It didn't work. Keith still sounded just as wrecked.

  
Lance made a humming sound, thinking it over.

  
"Tell you what, we finish up with this little ice cube here, and then i'll carry you to the bed-room and tie you up any way you want, what do you say baby?"

  
He felt Lance's knee get in between his legs, pressing lightly against his boner. As if his heart beating like a drum on his chest and his mouth going dry with excitement wasn't enough to convince him.

  
He bobbed his head almost desperately, and not long after he felt the wet and cold feeling of the ice against his nipple, making him jump a little in surprise with a gasp.He felt the ice stop for a moment. "This still ok?"

  
"Y-yeah, green. Don't worry. Just a little surprised." Keith answered with a little rasp on his voice.

  
"That's the best part about being blindfolded, or so I've heard somewhere, I don't know about you though." Lance said with a smirk again, proceeding to massage the Ice against Keith's nipple once again and making Keith scoff. 

  
He remembered telling that to Lance. Asshole.

  
It wasn't long before Lance slowly moved it across his chest towards his other one, using his own tongue on the nipple that was left alone.

  
Keith cursed under his breath, the feeling of Lance's hot tongue and his teeth scraping against his nipple as the ice circled softly against his other one. Lance's other hand strangely grounding on his hip.

  
Keith found himself struggling against the belt still holding his wrists together. All the different sensations were driving him crazy, but he didn't want it to stop.

  
Eventually Lance retired the ice from his other nipple and started licking and sucking on that one too, letting the ice slowly travel across his stomach once again, as if drawing random different shapes across his skin and gaining little gasps from him.

  
Keith could feel the ice becoming smaller pretty quickly with every stroke on his skin, until Lance stopped pressing it against him and with another warm kiss on his stomach he sat up again.

  
He then heard that crunching sound once again, this time preceded by Lance's cold, soft lips going against his once again.

  
He felt Lance's cold tongue licking his lips and he opened his mouth with a sigh to deepen the kiss.

  
They stayed kissing a little while, until Lance's tongue felt just as warm as his at least, but he didn't miss the cold fingers caressing little circles on his waist.

  
Lance finally sat up again, this time completely stepping out of the sofa and just standing beside it for a moment, admiring the beautiful view of Keith, wrecked and needy for release already.

  
He came close to Keith's ear, his voice still dark and low in the way he knows that drives Keith crazy. "You did so good babe, you deserve a reward. I'm going to take you to our room now."

  
He swiftly helped Keith to sit up, and gave him a moment to get used to the change in position before he held his around his waist and carried him between his arms towards their room.

  
Keith did not, and this is important to know, he did not squeaked at this.

  
Lance however did laugh at him, because he's an asshole.

  
"It's all about the little surprises--"

  
"Shut up, Lance." Keith groaned. Lance giggled the rest of the way into the room.

  
He laid down his boyfriend in the center of the bed and without much further ado he proceeded to take out a couple of soft scarves and a few ropes from the drawers.

  
Keith listened closely to the shuffling around him, getting excited for what was to come, and couldn't help to shift around a bit. It didn't take long for Lance to be back on the bed, having taken the opportunity to strip down to his underwear. He sat close to Keith and tilted his jaw with his fingers towards him.

  
"You wanted me to gag you, don't you?"

  
"Y-yes..."

  
"Alright then, open up babe." Keith felt a ball of cloth close on his lips and opened up to let Lance push it inside his mouth, then he felt a soft scarf covering his mouth and then Lance tied it at the back of his head, not forgetting to pull on it to test it wasn't too tight.

  
Then, he felt Lance tinker with the belt holding Keith's hands together.

  
"I’m going to change this one too alright?" Lance mentioned as the belt started coming undone, quickly getting rid of it and massaging his wrists for a moment, leaving a small kiss in each of them before he helped Keith to sit back up and took the opportunity to get his shirt off.

  
Keith then felt Lance move behind him and grasp his arms and tie them on the small of his back with a rope.

  
After finished he tugged on it to test it. "How does it feels?"

  
Keith struggled a bit against them, testing them and finding his own arms totally immobilized and pinned to his back, and the rope felt secure and perfectly tight against his skin without breaking on his skin. 

  
Lance really became better and better with each time they did this, and the care with which he did his knots made his heart flutter against his chest.

  
"Mhmf." Keith finally answered, nodding his head in approval.

  
He felt Lance's fingers caressing his hair for a moment before he heard his voice beside his ear talking again. 

  
"Alright babe, I need you to lie back down, I'm going to take your pants off and tie your legs too."

  
He quickly helped him to lie down and get comfortable on the pillows before proceeding to take off Keith's pants, and a second after, his underwear, leaving him bare.

  
He felt a small kiss on the inside of his knee before Lance then started to use a rope to tie his shin to his thigh in a frog-tie and then proceeded to do the same with his other leg, kiss on the inside of his knee and all.

  
Keith couldn't help to struggle against his new strains as soon as they were done, and it dawned on him that he was now completely tied up. His heart started pounding again, with the knowledge he was now at the complete mercy of Lance's hands.

  
And honestly, there was no one else's hands he'd rather be. Not when Lance was so sweet and caring, his warm hands petting up and down his thighs in a calming manner.

  
"How does that feel baby? Good?"

  
"Hmmf mmmhm" He answered positively, although it was hard to do as his mind was getting foggy as it entered into that nice little space he did whenever they did this.

  
Through it all, he felt Lance's hands go up his thighs and softly stroke his cock with a slow, languid pace.

  
"God you're so beautiful like this, you know that?" Lance whispered darkly against his ear, making Keith shiver.

  
It didn't take long to hear the pop of a bottle as the hands disappeared for a moment, only to come back covered in lube, the fingers started teasing his cock, slowly going down to his butt and teasing his entrance.

  
Then he felt the first finger breaching inside, moving around and stretching him in the best ways. He quickly fell into a rhythm and hit the right spot inside of Keith in the best way, making him moan loudly with pleasure but coming out muffled against his gag.

  
Keith opened his legs further, loving the feeling of Lance's deft fingers, and it didn't take long for Lance to be able to introduce a second one, scissoring his fingers and making him see stars. Soon enough Lance was using three fingers, and Keith was squirming in every direction against the ropes holding him back, moaning in pleasure, already wrecked but with his mouth gagged there was no way for him to beg for Lance to hurry it up.

  
And Lance loved to tease him, a lot, but all he could do was lie there and take it. It all made him even more turned on.

  
“Mmm alright, I think you’re done.” Lance said finally, after what seemed like hours. Lance took his fingers out, and Keith heard some shuffling sounds again accompanied by the sound of Lance opening a condom.

  
At the excitement from what was to come, Keith could feel his heart pounding faster in his chest as the dumb butterflies started creeping up his stomach.   
He briefly wondered when will he stop feeling this way whenever he and Lance did this. Part of him felt pathetic over being so excited at the promise of sex with Lance. A bigger, dumber and romantic part of him hoped he never stopped feeling this way.

  
Somewhere inside him knew he wouldn't.

  
“I’m going in, are you ready babe?” Lance's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Mmhf” Keith answered, with a small nod.

  
Keith felt Lance’s hands on his hip´s, holding him and lining them up, then he felt how those hands grabbed onto his legs and pushed them up to his chest.

  
Keith loved the feeling of being filled up bit by bit with Lance's cock, always thick and perfect inside of him, the burning sensation from the stretch almost none thanks to Lance's thorough preparation.

  
Lance finally bottomed out after what felt like forever to Keith, his ragged breath hit Keith's chest in a rhythmic way and Keith could picture him very clearly, face tense and trying to hold himself back from just ramming into Keith whichever way he wanted.

  
"You ok babe? Tell me when you're ready to move." Lance's strained voice said from on top of him, it sounded awfully close and breathy.

  
Keith took a few seconds to catch his own breath, he found his body melting pretty quickly to the feeling of Lance inside of him.

  
"Mmhh....!" Keith nodded once again, making a sound of approval to let Lance know he was ready. 

  
Lance didn't take long after that, holding himself up by putting his arms on each side of Keith's head and started moving his hips, slowly at first, trying to find again that spot that drove Keith crazy as he tried to not to lose it at the little, muffled sounds coming out of Keith with each thrust.

  
Keith's bound legs were pressing on tightly against Lance's sides, as if trying to not let go and keep him close. 

  
When Keith made a drawn out moaning sound, he knew he found his mark.

  
After that he started thrusting in and of out Keith even harder and faster, drinking in how beautiful he sounded under that gag, and how beautifully wrecked he looked.

  
"Fuck, baby, you're so beautiful, so damn perfect...." He said right by Keith's ear, his own mouth running against his will. He decided to keep it busy by kissing from his ear down towards his neck and gaining a muffled whine of pleasure over the little sucking and biting he did to it.

  
After a while, Lance couldn't stand not being able to see more of Keith's face anymore. He tugged on the tie still tied around Keith's eyes until it came out, staring onto those beautiful violet eyes looking curiously back at him, as he cupped his cheek with his hand in a loving gesture.

  
"I love you Keith.... I love you so much..." Then he kissed Keith's eyes, making Keith's heart flutter in his chest, not being able to do more except echoing that same sentiment loudly in his head, hoping Lance got the message.

  
They didn't last long after that. 

  
After a few minutes Lance noticed how close he was, without ado he started stroking Keith's dick, who with a muffled cry came without much of fight.  
He came soon after that, and then they both laid in the bed like a mess of limbs catching on their breath.

  
Lance didn't take too long to sit up and start to undo the ropes around Keith's legs. He always felt a little bad if he waited too long to untie him after sex, even after Keith told him he could take his time to catch his own breath too.

  
"Alright, so what if I get the bath ready so we can relax a bit in the tub before we come back and I massage you with the lotion? I'll even wash your hair, what do you think?" He proposed as he untied his arms, after finishing with the scarf around Keith's head, of course.

Keith cleaned his throat a bit before answering. "That sounds nice..." His voice still came out weird. Damn it.

  
Lance sat in front of him with a smile, grabbing one of his arms and starting to massage them around the red marks the ropes left.

  
"Sweet! Let me just finish this up and..." Keith stopped his hand from massaging his arms for a moment, getting close and leaving a small kiss on his lips.  
"I love you too, Lance. A lot." He smiled, voice soft and raspy as he said it. 

  
He decided not to care how weird his voice sounded anymore, not when Lance looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes and his smile looked like it would illuminate the world.

  
Lance kissed him back again, smile still in his face, before Keith ushered him to the bathroom to prepare their bath.  
Keith started moving his shoulders around and stretching his sore muscles. All of that had really relaxed him, and even looking back now on what happened earlier during the day; the false alarms, his superior calling him out to chew him out, all of it didn't seem so bad and looming anymore thanks to Lance. All he could do was live one day at a time, and do the best he could in each on them.

  
And yeah, it sounds dumb saying that and feeling so relaxed after one round of sex; but it's what he's learned from Lance, and what he keeps reminding to Keith even before the sex came long.

  
He smiled as he stared at their closet for a bit, where he had hidden the ring he would use to propose to Lance soon, during their anniversary date next week.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: 
> 
> Lance also had a ring hidden somewhere else to propose to Keith too, and when their anniversary dinner came around they did that stupid gay thing where Lance proposed first, only for Keith to take out his ring too and be really mad about Lance getting to propose first.
> 
> Losers, both of them.


End file.
